


Reflera

by ailurish



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurish/pseuds/ailurish
Summary: Sometimes, all the signs are there but you still need a little push in the right direction. Sora has a revelation.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Reflera

**Author's Note:**

> Re:Mind Spoilers
> 
> This is too short to have any real plot! Based on the idea that Yozora and the nameless star/Sora are alternate versions of Riku and Sora.

The first one through the keyhole gateway is Kairi, towing Sora along behind her - this world’s Sora, her hands twisted around Kairi’s delicate wrists, effused in a golden glow. From the corner of his eye Sora sees Yozora take one heavy step forward and stop. Kairi’s feet touch the ground gracefully but the other Sora stumbles, disoriented; Yozora shakes himself into action and has her caught up in his arms before anyone else can move. 

Sora can’t help but let out a happy laugh. He swings his hands up behind his head and turns to share a grin with Riku (although Riku’s joy lives a little more in his eyes, but that's okay. That's Riku.) Then Kairi collides with him from behind and Sora stumbles forward with an _oof_ , arms swinging forward as he overbalances, and Riku has to grab him by the shoulders to get him to steady.

“Hey!” Sora protests in Kairi’s direction, but she just giggles and gives a quick squeeze around his middle before she pivots, clasping her hands behind her back to regard the pair in front of them. 

“It worked!” Kairi says happily.

Now that the keyhole has closed, only the streetlamps are left to shine on the scene. They're on their knees, as if the relief of being together again is too much to stand for, Yozora's face buried in the other Sora's shoulder as she tries to soothe him. Head bowed, long hair falling across her face; her lips move in response to whatever words Yozora is saying, voices low so that it's impossible for Sora to understand what's being said -- but it's private, anyway, Sora wouldn't want to hear.

Although it hasn't been so long since _his_ Riku had found him here… so he can imagine. _I missed you, I looked for you, I dreamed of you, I won't lose you again, never again._ Sora hadn't known how much he'd been missing Riku's touch until Riku had pressed him close, in a way he hadn't done since long before their journey had even begun. Riku's words had made Sora's heart feel shaken loose in his chest, and he'd had no choice but to return the embrace, feeling finally, finally safe.

Yozora lifts his head then, and in the low light can be seen the glint of tear tracks down his cheek. It's strange to see him so openly emotional, but… Riku had cried, too. _I guess they really are the same,_ Sora thinks, his Riku and this alternate version of him. Is this what Yozora had been feeling when Sora had reunited with Riku? Is this what they had looked like, standing together under the streetlight? And if they’re so similar to their alternate versions, then he’s sure he knows what the other Sora is thinking right now. He hadn’t liked seeing Riku cry. 

She reaches out with both hands to wipe Yozora’s tears with her thumbs and he leans into the touch, tipping his forehead onto hers, pale strands mixing with brown. Beside him, Kairi lets out a quiet _aww_ , and Riku tilts his head to say, “We should give them some privacy,” and then - and then - 

She kisses him. The other Sora, with a yearning expression that Sora somehow _recognizes_ despite having only known her as a glittering star, tilts her head just so; there’s a fleeting look of fond longing on Yozora’s face when he presses his eyes shut and meets her halfway.

It could last for the space of a moment or it could last for minutes; Sora isn’t sure, because he feels a little left of center. Instead of his own body he is suddenly very, very aware of the inches of space between himself and Riku, of the warmth lingering between them, and a pressure somewhere around where his heart should be. It's the same _pull_ that Sora feels whenever he uses his keyblade to open pathways to new worlds. Would - if Sora - would Riku look at him like… like that?

“Sora?” Riku lays a hand on Sora’s shoulder in that way we does, where he brings Sora back to himself, only this time it feels heavy and warm and it makes Sora jolt. Riku lifts his hand to hover it over his shoulder instead. Sora meets his eyes and realizes that… he _has._ He has looked at Sora like that - not right now; right now Riku’s brow is creased and his mouth is kinda frowny with concern - but it’s been there before, Sora is sure of it. After their exam, in passing moments at the Tower, on the screen of the Gummiphone once or twice. Here, in Shibuya. Maybe even before then, at times when Sora hadn’t been looking. Fleeting, like Riku hadn’t wanted Sora to see. But Sora _wants to see_. 

He laughs. He realizes he’s crying only when a hot tear spills over his cheek, but Sora catches it with the back of his glove and then wipes the rest of them away with his fingertips and laughs again. “I’m ok! Sorry, I just… sorry.” Sora grins up at Riku. His eyes narrow the tiniest bit, then he raises them above Sora’s head. From behind Sora, Kairi says “Come on,” and touches Sora’s elbow lightly. 

Riku’s head turns back towards Sora and Yozora. “They’ve been waiting a long time, haven't they.”

This makes Sora laugh again, kinda wet, maybe a little embarrassing, but right now Sora doesn't care. “You gonna be okay?” Riku says, a comforting tease in his voice. He raises his hand towards Sora’s cheeks like he wants to clear away his tears too, but it’s an aborted motion. Sora catches his hand before it can drop to his side.

“Yeah.” His stomach is still in knots, his head a mess as he struggles to keep focus on the here and now, but that’s okay. Riku’s gaze is a little too wide now, and there’s a faint pink tint to his cheeks, but that’s _okay_.

Kairi hooks both arms around Sora’s elbow and tugs. “They need time,” she says gently, but they’re interrupted by a voice both familiar and strange - Sora, the other Sora, and this time her voice doesn’t sound sad. 

“Wait! We have so much to thank you for.”

Sora grins at her, caught between his two friends. “Nah, it’s the other way around!”

“You two catch up. We’ll be around.” How can Riku still sound so calm? Sora tilts his wrist so their gloved palms come together, warm even through the material. Was Riku always this warm? Is the flush on his cheeks deeper than it was a second ago?

“Yeah, thank us later!” says Kairi, pulling at Sora with renewed vigor; Sora stumbles after her and Riku, tied to Sora palm to palm, can only follow after. Had Riku been surprised just now? Had he already known? If not, that was okay. They’ll figure it all out together. 

Sora chances a look over his shoulder, tugging gently on the hand in his. It only takes a step for Riku to be standing right beside him.


End file.
